1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to compositions suitable for topical application to human skin and suitable for ingesting, and, more particularly, to natural compositions comprising emu oil and various fruits.
2. Description of the Related Art
Emu oil (also known as kalaya oil) is rendered from the bird's fat. It is used in cosmetics and cosmetic related items, including wrinkle retarding emollients, cosmetic bases and moisturizers for the face and body. It exhibits certain surface penetrating characteristics that can increase the penetration of compositions through human skin. It is therapeutically used in methods for lowering cholesterol, triglycerides and low density lipoproteins and increasing high density lipoproteins. It is believed by many to prevent and treat allergies, prevent scarring, treat headaches, prevent nosebleeds, treat cold and flu symptoms, and relieve discomfort associated with menstruation. It is known to be ingested by spoon, dropper, tablet, gelatin capsule, time release capsules, and as a food additive. It can be administered in the form of emulsions, suspensions, and powders. Topically, it can be administered in creams, lotions, oils, powders, and gels.
Some fruits are known to be high in anti-oxidants and have proven effective in improving health. Blueberries, pomegranates, plums, cranberries, black chokeberries (sanbucus nigra), black elderberries, and cherries are all relatively high in anti-oxidants.
Consumption of cherries and its products are known to provide a variety of additional health benefits. Tart cherries (prunus cerasus), especially the Montmorency and Balaton varieties, have been shown to be a particularly good source of bioflavonoids in addition to anti-oxidants. For example, anthocyanins from cherries are known to be an effective anti-inflammatory agent. Melatonins from cherries are known to be an effective anti-oxidant. Both have been found to reduce cancers. Cherries are also believed to assist in the proper balancing of certain hormones. Indeed, cherries are commonly called “the healing fruit.”
It is known to extract components from cherries and utilize them in other compositions such as food additives and supplements. For example, flavonoids have been extracted from tart cherries and incorporated into foods. It is also known to combine alpha-hydroxy acids with emu oil to provide moisturizing creams and lotions. Cherries are known to be a source of malic acid which is a type of alpha-hydroxy acid. Also, it is known to combine pitted tart cherries with comminuted meat to increase moisture, reduce fat content, and improve flavor. However, the full benefits of fruits and emu oil have yet to be realized.